Alisha (TV Series)
Alisha is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a member of Caesar Martinez's camp who forms a romantic relationship with Tara Chambler. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing much is known about Alisha's life before the outbreak except that she was an Army Reservist. Post-Apocalypse Location Unknown At some point during the time-gap between the third and fourth season, Alisha was found and recruited by Caesar Martinez and/or his other group members. Season 4 "Dead Weight" Whilst at Martinez' camp, Alisha starts a relationship with fellow survivor Tara Chambler and is later seen when the group discuss about the leadership after Martinez' death. She sets off with Philip Blake and the Chambler family when Philip convinces them to leave Martinez' camp for not being safe, but she comes back with them after that. Alisha is with Tara again, smoking a cigarette when a walker gets in the camp and almost kills Tara's niece Meghan. "Too Far Gone" Alisha is seen with The Governor's militia while The Governor talks to Rick Grimes. Once the shooting starts, after Hershel Greene's head is cut off, she finds Tara hiding behind a car, and tells her to run off into the woods. Alisha is then seen again entering the prison grounds, and starts to shoot at Tyreese Williams, who is hiding behind potted plants to take cover. After the man behind her is shot, she turns around to see Lizzie Samuels, aiming a gun at her. After a brief hesitation, Lizzie pulls the trigger protecting Tyreese, blowing a hole through Alisha's forehead and killing her instantly. "After" Alisha's corpse can be seen lying in the courtyard during the prison attack aftermath. "Inmates" Alisha's corpse can once again be seen lying in the courtyard as Glenn Rhee rushes out of the prison. Death Killed By *Lizzie Samuels The Governor managed to convince her to go into battle against the prison survivors. As she was shooting at Tyreese, the man that was with her was shot at, and she was in shock to see Lizzie and Mika pointing guns at them. While in shock, Lizzie shot her in the head, saving Tyreese. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alisha has killed: *Numerous counts of zombiesinhabitants of the prison (Caused and Direct) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Tara Chambler While Tara's sister Lilly treats some wounds on Alisha's hands, Tara comments on her rifle, saying it's not good in the field, and that she is more of a "Smith and Wesson gal" herself. Alisha asks if she is always so full of shit, to which Tara replies "yes". Later they are seen sleeping and spending time together, implying they have started a relationship. Later on, after her death, Tara referred to her as her girlfriend. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Dead Weight" *"Too Far Gone" *"After" (Corpse) *"Inmates" (Corpse) Trivia *The character's official name (and description) was revealed through an episode preview by Spoiler TV on November 24, 2013.http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/11/the-walking-dead-episode-407-dead_24.html *Alisha is the second openly homosexual character and second lesbian in The Walking Dead TV series, followed by Tara Chambler. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Military Category:Martinez' Camp Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists